


Misguided Ghosts

by xmetalcrow



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Gen, I don't know what to tag I'm sorry, Lots of Crying, OOC, Werewolf AU, how do you tag, i just wanna be an asshole and hurt my friends ok, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmetalcrow/pseuds/xmetalcrow
Summary: A group of six friends lost their best friend ten years ago to only have one still dwelling on it still after all these years. All of the sudden, a new face pops up in town as cold eery nights come closer.
Kudos: 4





	Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> bro this will hurt u in the long run ok

_As if the angels were crying above him, he lied there on the ground crying softly as the pain became too much for the poor soul. It was becoming harder to breathe as his vision blurred more and more throughout he thought was the end. In his blood soaked hand, he clutched the picture to his chest, making sure this will go along with him in the afterlife. Faint screaming of people echoed through his ears, making him smile weakly as he was beginning to breathe less._

_“There he is!” Someone faintly yells, people rushing over as he was taking his last breaths._

_“I can’t lose you again, please.”_

Leaves crunching under his shoes, he finds the infamous tombstone that read his best friends name. He sighs to himself as he swept away the leaves that lay on top before sticking new flowers in the vase. It falls silent, him staring into space as his brain kept repeating the name and year that never seemed to settle in him correctly. Ten years and he's still missing him, funny how life works. 

Clearing his throat, he begins to speak into the cold windy, autumn air. “So, found out my dad cheated on my mom… _again_.” His head falls down as he raked his fingers through his hair, grunting over the fact he's still talking to his dead friend who was no longer there, just a shell. “I'm talking to a shell, I feel stupid.” He mumbled, looking up to only find his eyes glazing over from the tears that were pooling in his eyes. His chest tightens as he gripped his keys to where they cut into his flesh while he sobbed, missing his best friend terribly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He whimpers, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, hating how he broke down so easily. “I know, I know, I’m supposed to be over you. But… I'm supposed to be over a lot of things.” He smiles sadly, completely ignoring the blood dripping off his hand. “Tomorrow is September the 1st, buddy. You're going to be twenty-two, who would've known. Ah… I’m talking to a shell again.” 

Wrapping his hands in bandages, he's not sure how he's going to get passed his overprotective friends with this one. Thinking of ways to tell them, someone instantly grabs his elbow to make him turn around to only find Taehyung. “What happened?” He snips, holding his hand up to examine it better. “I-I, uh…” He trails off awkwardly, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. He's caught in the light and there's no way out now. “Namjoon, what did you do? Your bandages are bleeding through.” Taehyung barks, dragging him to the bathroom sink as he quickly unwrapped them to clean them off. He winces from the water washing off the blood, hitting straight into the wound before Taehyung began to put medicine on it so he won't gain an infection.

Putting new bandages, the two fell quiet as if you could almost hear their hearts beating from how silent they were. “You visited him again, didn't you?” Taehyung grumbles, noticing how his eyes looked swollen and tired. “You know you're not supposed to go back in case of a relapse.” He looks at the tall man, knowing there was nothing to say to him since he was stubborn but he kept on. Namjoon rolls his eyes, scoffing at his friend for being so dramatic over this. “I gripped my keys too hard, big deal.” He narrowed his eyes, wanting this conversation to end and Taehyung to leave him alone. He stands there and looks at him, wondering if he's telling the truth before letting it go and giving him space. “Well, okay. Just be more careful next time, alright? You could get stitches next time, you know.” He says while he walks out the door, leaving Namjoon alone in the bathroom again.

He walks out into the living room, seeing Yoongi and Taehyung talk before they quickly became quiet and looked away. “What did I do?” Namjoon snaps, tired of his friends treating him like this. “You knew not to go back there for reasons. Yet, you did it anyways. Joon, it's been a decade, let it go.” Taehyung snaps back, “Oh, I'm supposed to let it go like everyone else? Oh, okay. Let's all forget Jungkook.” Namjoon rose his voice as Yoongi sat there not entirely sure what to do or say as they began to fight. “I'm not saying to forget him, idiot! I’m tired of you crying over him still! I'm exhausted, Yoongi is exhausted, God Himself is exhausted, Namjoon.” Taehyung stands up, ready to stand his ground as Namjoon stood there not sure what to say back. “We’ve put you in therapy, rehab, medications, all of the above and you're _still_ dwelling on it. Ten years. Ten whole fucking years of this shit, and honestly? I'm sick of you being a baby over his death. When you grow up, maybe talk to me then.” Before anyone could say anything, Taehyung storms out of the apartment as Yoongi quickly stood up to chase after him. “After I bring him back, we’re talking.” Yoongi prodded his finger into his chest before running after him and Namjoon never felt so alone until now.

Taehyung and Yoongi’s words screamed in his head, making him groan as he sat on the bar stool, wishing they would leave him alone. He understands, he's the asshole of the whole generation, congratulations to him. A guy with curly hair sat next to him, popping his knuckles as he looked around a little too anxiously. “You're not from here, are you?” Namjoon groans, squinting at the guy who looked like he was in his early twenties. He widens his eyes and stutters, quickly looking away and Namjoon shrugs, ignoring him again to focus on his alcohol instead. “I haven't been here for ten years, actually.” The guy looks back at him, his big doe eyes sparkling under the fluorescent lights while Namjoon nods, pretending to care as the guy wouldn’t stop being antsy. “What brought you back?” He asks, giving in to let the guy ramble on. “O-Oh, me? Uh… visiting family, yeah.” He nods, looking at the door again before looking at the TV that was displayed in front of them where the news played. Something about a giant animal roaming the streets and to be careful at night, Namjoon guessed. He is kind of drunk, after all. 

Out of nowhere, the guy darts off outside and Namjoon wasn't sure what had just happened but went with it. He was a strange kid, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slow at writing so don't expect this to be updated very often! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~! ♡


End file.
